Karaoke Night
by Twilightpaw
Summary: The girls have a karaoke night to express their feelings for the boys. rated T for cussing and tsunade pounding jaryia into the ground. kibaxOC, shinoxOC,leexOC,naruxhina,sasxsak,shikaxino,TsunadexJayria,KurenixAsuma, and ShizunexOC.Mu hahaha
1. Ch 1 The Setup

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or any Naruto characters I do own my OC's Kai, Ayame, and Kit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or any Naruto characters I do own my OC's Kai, Ayame, and Kit.

**Karaoke Night**

All the kunochi had ask Tsunade-sama to let them hold a karaoke night in Konaha so they could express their feelings towards the boys.

Tsunade- "Fine, but only if you let me, Anko, Kureni, and Shizune sing too."

All- "You can."

Tsunade- "When is it."

Kai- "One week from now at 7:30 p.m. at the Karaoke Bar."

**Sakura's house**

Sakura- "Ok, what song is everyone singing?"

Kai- "Breathe Today by Flyleaf."

Tenten- "Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield."

Hinata- "C-candyman b-by A-aqua."

Anko- "Born For This by Paramore."

Kureni- "I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain."

Sakura- "That's What You Get by Paramore."

Temari- "Our Truth by Lacuna Coil."

Ino- "Imaginary by Evanescence."

Tsunade- "Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera."

Ayame- "Listen To Your Heart by D.H.T."

Kit- "Hallelujah by Paramore."

Shizune- "Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna."

Kai- "Ok, so we all have a week to practice and memorize out songs; Now remember we have to bring everyone got it?"

All-"Hai!"


	2. Ch 2 Kai's Song

_Kai- "Ok, so we all have a week to practice and memorize out songs; Now remember we have to bring everyone got it?"_

_All-"Hai!"_

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto.

**Kai's Song**

**One week later.**

Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Guy, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Ayame, Kit, Shino, Kiba, Kai, Shizune, Tsunade, Jaryia, Anko, Kureni, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shuan were at the Karaoke Bar.

Kai- "Hinata and Naruto should be here soon."

And as if on cue here came Naruto with Hinata trailing behind him. As soon as they arrived the girls dragged the boys into the karaoke bar and sat them down on chairs. Then the girls took off backstage. Konahamaru came on stage and announced the first singer, Kai.

**Breathe Today- Flyleaf**

You can only move as fast as who's in front of you.

And if you assume just like them what good will it do?

So find out for yourself so your ignorance will stop bleeding through.

You can't breathe today.

Some very last wording erosion you're suffocating day empty she pity you still short of breath.

Logic forces me to believe in this or die of lundicy.

And I can only say what I see in her and tell me you can chose.

And every choice you make will affect you shoot your own self.

You can't breathe today.

Some very last wording erosion you're suffocating day empty she pity you still short of breath.

**BREATH**

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you.

It's just enough how will I? It's just enough how will I?

Some very last wording erosion you're suffocating day empty she pity you still short of breath.

Some very last wording erosion you're suffocating day empty she pity you still short of breath.

**BREATHE x 2**

Some last wording erosion you're suffocating day empty she pity you

**BREATHE TODAY**

Twilightpaw- "Like it, I will try to add a new chap. before I leave for a month on the 10 of July."

Sasuke- "What to lazy to upload new chapters while you're gone?"

Twilightpaw- "No, YOU BAKA I WON'T HAVE INTERNET CONECTION THERE!!" author hits sasuke with anything in her reach even the kitchen sink.

??- "Hi I'm Twilightpaw's subconscious I will have to say goodbye since the author's trying to kill Sasuke with her house. Just call me Amie." "For those of you that don't know Amie is French for (Friend). Except I'm not Sasuke's friend. cause Twilightpaw would kill me if I tryed to help him."

Sasuke- "Heeeeellllllllllllllllllllllpppppp mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! oh #&# she's gonna use a Flamethrower!! #!!"

Amie- "Well Twilightpaw just burnt Sasuke to a crisp. Well see ya!"


	3. Ch 3 Tenten's Song

_**BREATHE TODAY **_

Disclaimer: No own Naruto or songs.

**Tenten's Song**

**I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine I gotta love and know that it's all mine**

**Oh oh whoa**

**Do whatcha want but you're never gonna break me sticks n stones are never gonna shake me**

**Oh oh whoa**

**I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine I gotta love and know that it's all mine**

**Oh oh whoa**

**Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me, do anything ya want but ya can't slow me down.**

**Oh no**

**Take me away x2**

**A secrete place x2**

**A sweet escape x2**

**Take me away x2**

**To betta days x2**

**Take me away x2**

**Our hiding place x2**

**I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine I gotta love and know that it's all mine**

**Oh oh whoa**

**Do whatcha want but you're never gonna break me sticks n stones are never gonna shake me**

**Take me away x2**

**A secrete place x2**

**A sweet escape x2**

**Take me away x2**

**To betta days x2**

**Take me away x2**

**Our hiding place x2**

**There's a place that I know that nobody knows where the rivers flow and I call it home.**

**And there's no more lies and the darkness is light and nobody cries there's only butterflies. **During this line Kit makes butterflies fly into the crowd, Ayame turns them into rose petals, and Kai makes them explode like the canon fireworks on Independce Day.

**Take me away x2**

**A secrete place x2**

**A sweet escape x2**

**Take me away x2**

**To betta days x2**

**Take me away x2**

**Our hiding place x2**

**Take me away x2**

**A secrete place x2**

**A sweet escape x2**

**Take me away x2**

**To betta days x2**

**Take me away x2**

**Our hiding place x2**

**Take me away x2**

**A secrete place x2**

**A sweet escape x2**

**Take me away x2**

**To betta days x2**

**Take me away x2**

**Our hiding place x2**

**The sun is on my side**

**And take me for a ride**

**I smile up to the sky**

**And know I'll be alright X2**

Twilightpaw- "Sorry for the interruption last time it won't happen again, WILL IT SASUKE?" pointing a flamethrower at him.

Sasuke- "Nope not at all!!"

Axel from KH2- "Hey, Twilightpaw when are you gonna add more chapters to Twilight Memories?"

Amie- "When she isn't trying to kill Sasuke."

Axel- "Thanks, but what was with that last scence in ch. 1 that was mean on her part to put me through."

Olette- "I thought it was extreamly funny."

Roxas- "Olette's gotta good point, I just about died from laughter."

Axel- "Traitor!"

Amie and Olette bang their heads against the wall while Twilightpaw was chasing Sasuke with the flamethrower and Axel and Roxas were fighting in the classical dustball.


	4. Ch 4 Hinata's Song

_I smile up to the sky And know I'll be alright **X2**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs.

This chapter is dedicated to BEAUTIFLY101 my first and only reviewer for this fanfic, THANK YOU!!

**Hinata's Song**

**Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua**

ooohhh ohhhh  
Candyman(CM): I am the candyman  
Girl: ooohhh ohhhhhh  
CM: coming from bountyland  
Girl: ooohhh oohhhhhh  
CM:I am the candyman  
Girl: ooooh ooohhhhhh  
Cm: coming from bountyland!

I wish that you were my lollipop sweet things I will never get enough if you show me to the sugar tree,will you give me a sodapop for free? CM: come with me honey im your sweet sugar candyman run like the wind fly with me to bountyland bite me I'm yours if youre hungry plz understand this is the end of the sweet sugar candyman  
Chorus: oh my love i know you are my candyman and oh my love your word is my command oh my love i know you are my candyman and oh my love let us ride to bountyland  
Girl: oooh oohhhhh you are my lollipop ooooohh ohhhhh sugar sugar top oooh ohhhhh you are my lollipop ooohh ohhhhhhh sugar sugar top  
I wish that i were a Bubble Yum chew on me baby all day long i will be begging for sweet delight until you say I am yours tonight  
CM: come with me honey I'm your sweet sugar candyman run like the wind fly with me to bountyland bite me i'm yours if youre hungry please understand this is the end of the sweet sugar candyman repeat chorus  
CM: I am the candyman coming from bountyland I am the candyman..coming from bountyland!! coming from bountyland!!  
repeat chrous X2

ooohhh you are my lollipop ohhh sugar sugar top ooohhh you are my lollipop oooh sugar sugar top

Twilightpaw: Plz review I don't care if you flame me just review or say Hi. If you want to make a request on anything,but the pairings and the songs just review for me and I'll try to make it fit in with the story.

Amie: Come on peoplz she's begging on her knees, can you find it in your hearts to review? Also if you want to make a guest appearance at the end of any of her stories just review and tell her that.

Kai: Come on plz Kirara will let you ride her if you review:)

Kai: (Whispers) Kiba give them the puppy dog eyes.

Kiba: What! I will not.

Kai: Plz! you'll get extra time in our final chapter.

Kiba: Fine! as long as I get to kiss you.

Kai: It's a deal.

BEAUTIFLY101: Hi everyone I'm her first and only reviewer and she has let me guest star.

Twilightpaw: Yay, my hero you saved me from the pit that was self DOOM!! Since I hadn't had any reviewers.

BEAUTIFLY101: Okaaaay, well I got to go. See you next chapter.

All: See ya.


	5. Ch 5 Anko's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or songs.

**Anko's Song**

Oh, no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same hole)  
And where's hope and misery comes crawling  
(Oh my way, ay!)  
With your fate you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
And kill of this common sense of mine

And it takes aquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
To kill off the finite state of mind

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for, we were born for

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this

Twilightpaw: Sorry I forgot to add this but in Tenten's song when it says "butterflies" butterflies fly out from behind her and into the crowed courtesy of Kit, which turn into flowerpetals courtesy of Ayame, and explode in mini fireworks courtesy of Kai.


	6. Ch 6 Kureni's Song

Disclaimer: don't own naruto or songs.

**Kureni's Song**

Let's go!

Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

_Chorus:_  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

_Repeat Chorus_

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

_Repeat Chorus_

Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!

Twilightpaw: Whoo hoo!! gigle mcspikleblogger.

translation: that was great!! check out my Naruto Q and A, coming soon.


	7. Ch 7 Sakura's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs.

**Sakura's Song**

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame  
Not anymore  
It's your turn  
So take a seat  
We're settling the final score

And why do we lie to her so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah

I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel  
When you're not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge  
I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things  
I never learn  
Oh, why?  
All the possibilites I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah

Pain, make your way to me - to me  
And I'll always be just so (so) inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a RIOT in me  
Let's start - start  
Hey

Why do we lie to her so much?  
Oh, why do we lie to her so much?

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win  
Woah (more)

Twilightpaw: Please Review!!


	8. Ch 8 Temari's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs.

**Temari's Song**

Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back

Wicked partnership  
In this crime  
Ripping off the best  
Condescending smile

Trying to forget  
- Wasting my time  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget  
- Telling more lies  
We're raising our truth

Go on and tease me

Clock is ticking while I'm stealing time  
Can't you turn it back?  
Stop the cycle  
Let it free  
Run away

Silent Sneaking  
Along my Path  
Rugged the Road  
But we feel it  
Like we're flying

Trying to Forget  
- Wasting my time  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget  
- Telling more lies  
We're raising our truth

Twilightpaw: If you didn't get it Temari was telling Shikamaru to Get LOST!!

Amie: Be nice.

Twilightpaw: NO!

Amie: Yes!

Twilightpaw: No!

goes to background noise of Yes and No.

Sasgay: Idiots.

Axel: Defintley. (sp?)

Amie and Twilghtpaw: What did you SAY!!

Axel: Nothing.

Amie and Twilightpaw: Attack Sasgay with a flamethrower, a shovel, 12 baseball bats, 5 basketballs, Michel Phelps, The Beijin Olympics, and a reanimated Hitler.

Hitler: (in german accented english) Die you Gay Bastard!!

Hitler: Die!! you! Gaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Twilightpaw: Bad Hitler, no reanimation unless I tell you to!!


	9. Ch 9 Ino's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs.

**Ino's Song**

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) X2

I linger in the doorway,  
Our alarm clock screaming,  
Monster's calling my name,  
Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story,

Chorus:  
In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers),  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers),

Don't say I'm out of touch,  
With this rampant chaos - your reality,  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape,

Chorus

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights,  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,  
The goddess of imaginary light,

Chorus

(Paper flowers)

Twilightpaw: I'm sorry for that out burst last time. it won't happen again.

Axel: Except in the Q and A for Naruto and Kindom Hearts.

Twilightpaw: Shut the hell up Axel.

Looks at Sasgay.

Axel: I'll be good.

He said it with puppy eyes.

Amie: Okay, since some pplz are confused a Muse is "Any of the nine daughters of Mnemosyne and Zeus, each of whom presided over a different art or science."

Twilightpaw: Museums are named after them.

Muse: (Death rattle)


	10. Ch 10 Tsunade

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs

**Tsunade's Song**

Do your thang honey!

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And i've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't No Other Man lyrics found on  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin you son, ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Axel: Twilightpaw, what is Amie doing to Sasgay?

Twilightpaw: She is torturing him.

Axel: With what?

Twilightpaw: She found his stash of sex tapes, and is posting them on YouTube.

Axel: Who are they with?

Twilightpaw: Orochimaru.

Axel: OHHH. EWWWWWWWW!!


	11. Ch 11 Ayame's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs.

**Ayame's Song**

i know there's something in the wake of your smile

i get a notion from the look in your eyes,yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece  
of heaven turns too dark

(chorus)  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
i don't know were you're going  
and i don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide,yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

(chorus)  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
i don't know were your going  
and i don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

(chorus)  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
i don't know were your going  
and i don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

listen to your heart  
i don't know were your going  
and i don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Amie: Ooh, this is a good one, I'm goning to post it.

Sasgay: Please, NOOOOOOO!!

Amie: Now I shall burn it, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sasgay: NOOOOOOO!! I mean YAAAAA!!

Axel: Too late dude.


	12. Ch 12 Kit's Song

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs.

**Kit's Song**

Somehow every thing's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Sasgay: Ha, now that you've burned the tapes you have no proof.

Amie: Who said I burned the originals?!

Sasgay: DAMN You!!


	13. Ch 13 Shizune's Song

Disclaimers: Don't own Naruto or songs.

**Shizune's Song**

_Verse 1  
I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Bridge  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Chorus  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Verse 2  
I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

Bridge  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Chorus  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

Bridge  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Chorus  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Twilightpaw: Pplz don't lose faith in me now. The song chapters are short because the endings are very long. And full of romance.

Kiba: Come on when is my scene with Kai?

Twilightpaw: Calm down it's up next!

Twilightpaw: Well any way, we have a guest today. Give a big welcome to Kunoichi Sedona.

Claping and whistling comes out of nowhere.

Kunoichi Sedona: Thanks.

Twilightpaw: Your welcome and ... My Sasgay senses are tingling.

Kunoichi Sedona: Wha...

Twilightpaw: DIE Sasgay!!

Twilightpaw pulls out her trusty flamethrower and chases Sasgay.

Amie: I sugest you leave while you still have your sanity and hair.

Kunoichi Sedona: Yeah, I'll do that.

Kunoichi Sedona slowly backs out of the room and leaves, running for her house.

Amie: Readers please visit my bio and vote for a story for me to work on more.

In the background Sasgay is running from a flamethrower wielding Twilightpaw.


	14. Chapter 14 Kai's Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or any Naruto characters I do own my OC's Kai, Ayame, and Kit

_**Kai's Ending**_

_After helping Tenten on her song, Kai had slipped outside and had walked with Kirara to the lake and had started singing._

_**Sanctuary **_

_Words in the bracket are sang backwards_

In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?

Kiba had sensed that Kai and Kirara had left but had sit through Hinata's song cause she was his teammate. After Hinata was done singing he and Akamaru left to go find Kai and Kirara. A couple yards from the pond Kiba heard singing.

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing,  
In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?

As he reached the end of the forest he saw Kai and Kirara sitting on a rock singing. He quickly hid his chakra and waited to hear the rest of the song.

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions

Kai stood up and started dancing on the pond to imaginary music as Kirara sat on the rock watching her.

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

Kai was in a ankle length dress that was black with a cresent-moon shaped hole in the middle of her chest at the top. The straps started at the center and tied around her neck. To Kiba and Akamaru her dancing looked like it was in slow motion and her voice was smooth as liquid mercury.

My fears, my lies..  
Melt away

Kiba thought about her beauty as Kai did a spin with drops of water spining around her. She then did a backflip.

I need more affection than you know

As the song ended and Kai landed on the water Kiba and Akamaru stepped forward and quit hiding their chakra.

Kiba: That was beautiful.  
Kai: T-thanks.

Kiba: So why didn't you tell me how you felt about me? He said sitting down on the rock.

Kai: It seems me and Hinata have some more things in common.

Kiba: Hehe, I guess so, but you guys still are different to me.

Kai: Oh, I guess we are. She said looking down.

Kiba seeing what she meant stood up and pulled her close to him, wraping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

Kiba: I'm sorry Kai I didn't mean it that way.

He could feel her crying against his chest, so he sat down and held her against his chest.

Kiba: It's okay Kai, I love you, too.

Kai: (Muffled) T-t-thank y-y-you.

Kai quit crying at about Tsunade's song and fell asleep against Kiba's chest. Kiba looked down at Kai's moonlight face and saw all the tear stains.

Kiba: Man, I made her cry for 20 minutes, I'm such an idiot.

Akamaru: You think?

Kiba: Shut it.

Kirara: Both of you shut it.

Kiba felt Kai moving around and then felt her snuggle against his chest.

Kai: All three of you SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep.

All: Sorry.

Kai: You are forgiven.

Kiba: Hey, Kai.

Kai: Hmm, what is i…

Kiba interupted Kai by kissing her, Kai's eyes turned the size of saucers. Slowly she relaxed in Kiba's arms and closed her eyes. As they broke apart Kiba held Kai's head with his hand.

Kiba: Do you want to see the rest of the singers.

Kai: Sure as long as I get a kiss before we go in.

Kiba: You've got a deal.

Kiba: Kai, how did that song go again?

Kai: Oh, Sanctuary, it goes like this…

In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing,  
In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies..  
Melt away

I need more affection than you know

Kiba and Kai arrived at the Karaoke Bar, Kiba faced Kai and lifted her chin up.

Kiba: Kai, you're very beautiful tonight.

Before she could reply Kiba leaned down and kissed her. Kiba then went inside.

Twilightpaw: Aww. How cute!

Amie: Hey, don't forget to introduce, Jade!

Jade Kuchiki: hey people of the sain world XX!

Twilightpaw: Oh, that's right I almost forgot about her! I'm such an idiot!

Sasgay: That is so right!

Twilightpaw: (twiches) One more word, teme, and you'll have no more chicken butt hair.

Sasgay: you wouldn't touch my SOFT AND BOUNCEY HAIR!!(sings in very weird loud voice)

Twilightpaw: Oh, I wouldn't touch that hair, but I would burn it with a flamethrower! (she pulls out a flame thrower)

Jade: hey now, calm down "here kitty kitty, have a treat."

Twilightpaw:"MEOW", Goes over wile jade scratches ears.

Sasgay: Thank you for saving my bouncy hair!! Since you did that you can be my girlfriend.

Jade: I don't want to be your girlfri...

Gaara: What did you say to MY girlfriend?!

Sasgay: O.o, nothing!

Jade walks over to Gaara and they makeout.

All: (twiches)

Twilightpaw: Awww, I want my Kiba-kun!!

Kiba: I'm right here Twilight.

Twilightpaw: Yay! (glomps kiba)

meanwhile Jade and Gaara are still making out.

Sasgay: (Cries his bastard heart out)


End file.
